The present invention relates to a decorative structure for car exhaust pipe, which is freely adjustable in dimension in accordance with the specifications of various types of car exhaust pipes. The decorative structure can be easily detachably installed on various types of car exhaust pipes with different specifications and diameters to achieve a decorative and beautifying effect.
A conventional exhaust pipe structure of a car generally is designed with one single pipe. In order to enhance the power output of the car, some exhaust pipe structures are designed with double pipes or even more pipes. Such exhaust pipe structure can also achieve a decoration effect. However, the conventional exhaust pipe only has specific usage and is designed with monotonous appearance and lacks novelty.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a decorative structure applicable to various types and specifications of car exhaust pipes with one or more pipe. The decorative structure includes a freely swingable panel block for a user to mount a decorative article on a surface thereof as desired, an adjusting unit which is freely adjustable in length in accordance with the length of the exhaust pipe and a fastening ring which is adjustable in inner diameter in accordance with the diameter of the exhaust pipe. The decorative structure can be installed on various types of car exhaust pipes to achieve a decorative and beautifying effect.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: